The First Day of Summer Vacation
by peffy
Summary: The adventure begins. . . where good friends have a conversation and odd things happen. . . ya think?


First day of Summer Vacation

--Peffy

I told you like a thousand times. Its not gunna work. When will you listen?

--Sora

Its gunna work. I no its gunna work. I tried it out last night.

--Shadow

Whatever

--Peffy and Sora

_

--Peffy

If it worked last night, why isn't it working now?

--Sora

How should I no! I made sure that I put all the stuff in and no pieces were left behind. . . . I think.

--Peffy

Oh really? And this skrew that I picked up at the kitchen a few minutes ago part of your pieces?

--Sora

OOPS!

--Peffy

"OOPS" is right. Here ya go

--Sora

TY. Now lets try it. it should work now.

[3 secs later]

--Sora

It works! XD

*scene: silver the hedgehog in sonic's house. Silver in kitchen*

--Silver

Alright. Where does he keep the snacks. Snacks, Snacks, snacks. If I were a pack of chili cheese Fritos, where would I be?

*phone rings*

--Silver

Uh oh. Hello!

--Millionaire Host

We just filled him in ABC who wants to be a Millionare

--Shadow

Wait. Waoh. Silver? Where the hell is Sonic?

--Silver

He is not here right now. May I take a message?

--Shadow

Well then what your you doing in his house?

--Silver

I'm hungry and wanted something to eat

--Shadow

But you have plenty of food at your own house!

--Silver

That doesn't mean Sonic can't share!

--Shadow

I can't believe this! I use my last life line to phone a friend who might be able to help me. But instead I get you.

--Silver

That hurt, Shadow

--Shadow

Alright. I guess you'll just have to do

--Millionare Host

Now he going to read u the questions and possible answers oke? 30 seconds on the clock and they start now.

--Shadow

Silver, in the Marvel comic book series, what is Daredevil's alter Ego. Is it A: Chalres brown. B: Been stein. C: Ben Dover or D: Mathew Murdock?

--Silver

Woah. Sonic has like 20 chili dogs in his fridge

--Shadow

Silver! Nows not the time to goof around! What is Daredevil's alter ego?

--Silver

Found some Doughnuts.

--Shadow

Silver!

--Silver

Y do you think they put the holes in the doughnuts? What does that accomplish?

*times up*

--Shadow

Silver I'm going to kill you! I swear to God! Oke that really don't think that should count. That's not the guy I meant to call.

--Millionaire Host

Well what do u say now?

--Shadow

Oh God Dangit. Oke um. . . . . I think it might be. . . no . . . maybe B?. No. . . . Aw SCREW THIS. . . . . .DAREDEVIL. . . . . . . . D. Final answer.

--Millionaire Host

YOU JUST ONE A MILLION DOLLARS

--Shadow

Sweet! I'm a millionaire! That's pretty darn nifty.

--Sonic

What the Hell!

--Silver

Oh. Its um. . . its not what you think.

--Sonic

*beats up Silver*

--Silver

OW OW OW OW

*Scene: Peffy's House: Siver, Sonic and Shadow, meet up in front of the house*

--Shadow

Alright guys. I used the money to buy an awesome mansion. But first we gotta tell them

*inside the House: basement*

--Peffy

Hows it going guys?

--Sonic

Pretty good. Shadow won a million dollars off a T.V. game show

--Sora

That's pretty cool!

--Shadow

Well, it has a Pool, a Mc Donald's play place and a bunch of crap I can't remember.

--Sonic

Where gunna check it out later, but first what are you guys doing? You've been here for the past 6 hours

--Sora

6 hours? I thought we've been here for 10 hours

--Peffy, Sonic, Shadow, Silver

_

--Sora

JK

--Peffy

=/

--Shadow

You suck at jokes. Even Ray Romano wouldn't even laugh at that

*DO DO TCH*

--Peffy

We have been here for 3 hours actually. Making sure that his mech is ready for combat. But the only thing I found funny was that he 4got his screw

--Sora

Its not my fault!

--Peffy

O RLY? *gives the look*

--Sora

Im Screwed!

--Peffy

YES! Now, get in ur Mech, were gunna see how its gunna work

--Silver

Lets check it out. This is gunna be ssoooweeet

--Shadow

Alright guys. I feel like making a mech also

--Sonic

Me too.

--Silver

Count me in.

*Scene: Some random place. IDC. You can picture how the place looks like*

--Peffy

Alright! Lets try your Firefly mech. But first, hows its like in the cockpit?

--Sora

Pretty decent. I can handle. BTW, how come you get to ride the Madcat mech? I want too!

--Peffy

If you want one, wake it urself. Plus. STOP complaining. Your mech goes faster than mines. Be happy.

--Sora

Ur right. Since its mine, I will only use it just for me and only me

--Peffy

Alright I don't care. Just make that mech move already. You made it becuz I made the madcat.

--Sora

So not true

--Peffy

As if. . . .

--Sora

Alright! Lets get started. I've been waiting for this day

--Peffy

*sarcastically* yea. . . we waited 2 months for you to finish it and rite now, you spend 40 mins. Doing noting the cockpit and I already ate breakfast.

--Sora

. . . . . . let try it out

--Peffy

*sigh* you said that already

--Sora

*mech moves* oh yea! This is sweet.

--Peffy

Finally! U made it move. Now I can shoot you with my plasma gun

--Sora

U are so messed up man. Just because im pioliting this mech, u have a right to shoot it?

--Peffy

Yes. =D

--Sora

-_-

--Peffy

After all, I did help y ou. For that u should be grateful

--Sora

Yea your right. Plus. . . . . . . . uh . . . . . . were you at?

--Peffy

U went to far. Use your insane speed to get back here.

--Sora

ALREADY DOING THAT. OMG THIS IS INSANE. I FEEL LIKE I'M RIDING A ROLLER COASTER. WOOOOOOOH!

--Peffy

SLOW DOWN! SLOW DOWN!

--Sora

I don't want to its so cool

--Peffy

Well whatever. At least there's a radar to find ur way back. Oh crap look at the time. I gotta go.

--Sora

Wait up

--Peffy

5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . oke

--Sora

I'm back

--Peffy

Man your mech is fast. 199-210 km/h

--Sora

Lets head back to the house

--Peffy

Agreed!

*scene: backyard of the house*

--Horntail

Zzzzzzz

--Peffy

Man that guy knows the real definition of sleep. Especially for being a 3-headed dragon

--Horntail

*Wakes up then yawns*

--Head A (middle head)

That was some good sleep

--Head B (left head. His left)

Im still tired

--Head C (Right head. His right)

I'm wide awake

--Head A

Good after noon Pef

--Peffy

Good afternoon Horntail

--Head A

Feeding your plants again?

--Peffy

It's a daily basis. Everyday I go and water my plants so that I can ship them out later. 2morrow the plants will be ready to be shipped outa here.

--Head C

Well it's a good thing your taking care of your plants. Get some money out of it

--Head B

Plus use that money to feed us

--Peffy

You guys make me laugh.

--Head A

Well, I guess I'll get going. Gotta head to Leafre town and back into the cave. I'm expecting some people to challenge me.

--Peffy

Alright! Well get going.

--Horntail (3 heads say the same thing at the same time)

We'll be back for dinner

--Peffy

CYA

--Horntail

Catcha later. *flies off*

--Peffy

Well I better hurry up and get back in the house. Gotta clean the house. But sheesh,I coulda made more money if they didn't eat my crops. Half of it to be exact. Well whatever. . . back to work.

*scene shadows: mansion*

--Sonic

Well it looks like Silver is taking his daily nap. Like always.

--Shadow

That's the perfect time for me to practice my shooting.

--Sonic

Sheesh Shadow, you always pick on him for your target practice. Stop being a big meanie you faker.

--Shadow

Me? Faker? You're the one who is a faker!

--Sonic

Well at least I wasn't created by Dr. Robotnick. Plus it was fun kicking his butt. Woah, I made it rhyme.

--Shadow

Your not going to like me when I'm angry.

--Sonic

Are u gonna turn green?

--Shadow

That's it! taste my machine gun

--Sonic

*busts the matrix*

--Shadow

THE HELL!?!

--Sonic

Hahahahahahahahahaha. I had freed my mind and now, I can dodge bullets just by standing here.

--Shadow

Dam you sonic! Dam you!

--Sonic

Shut up Shadow! Twitter is sleeping. Your lucky he is asleep. Besides, he likes you very much.

--Shadow

Well whatever. I'll make lunch 4 every1.

--Sonic

Don't 4get to feed Twitter uncle Shadow.

--Shadow

Jeez you're a lost cause.

*Scene: la casa de Peffy*

--Peffy

Jeez. Doing laundry is a pain. I jus wish I had some1 helping me out. This is so not cool.

*dryer turns off*

--Peffy

Well, time to fold some cloths.

*5 mins later*

--Peffy

Finished folding dark cloths. Now to put the white cloths in dryer.

--Sora

Hows it going mah Boi

--Peffy

"Mah Boi?" did u really just say that? What in the world is wrong with you!?

--Sora

To much Youtube

--Peffy

I can tell. No computer for you for the rest of the day!

--Sora

NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!. I must use the computer. Ineed to go on! I love using the computer.

*smacked*

--Sora

Ow Ow Ow Ow. That really hurts

--Peffy

Bet u didn't see that coming.

--Sora

I want my compeuta

--Peffy

Stop whining like a panzy spikey boy

--Sora

Hey! I have feelings

--Peffy

Then stop whining person—who—likes—to—wear—black cloths all the time.

--Sora

Fine -_-''

--Peffy

That's better. Now, u can get to fold the white cloths.

--Sora

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

--Peffy

You must do it if you want your computer back. After all, I am the man of the house

--Sora

Man, you are so mean

--Peffy

Deal with it

--Roxas

Hey guys, hows it going?

--Peffy

We're doing fine. Just making Sora fold the white cloths.

--Roxas

That's funny. I rather fold dark cloths. And uh, why are you making him fold it?

--Sora

Because I was on the computer for to long.

--Roxas

That's what you get. . . . Computer lover

--Peffy

Ohahahahahahahahaahahahahahahaha

--Sora

I hate you

--Peffy

No u don't. Ur just saying that because of what I did to you back then.

--Sora

I almost ghought it was the fire men and later found out u pulled a trick on me

*flashback*

--Sora

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG

--Roxas

Whats wrong?!?!?!

--Sora

OMGIMONFIRE

--Nexel

Operator! My friendisonfire!

--Operater(Peffy)

Slow down there sir. What is the problem?

--Sora

IM ON FAIYA!!!!!!

--Nexel

HURRY WE NEED THE FIRE MEN. . . . .OKE. . . . YES. . .TY. . . THEY ARE COMING

--Sora

HURRY UP.

--Nexel

COMING!!

--Peffy

We'll be right there

--Sora

EEEEEYAAAAAHHH

--Peffy

Here comes the firemen

*water sends sora flying*

--Sora

WOOOOOOH

--Peffy

That was fun

*end flash back* (RANDOM)

--Peffy

Yea I started the fire on Sora. It was so kool. NOW BACK TO WORK

--Sora

Then I can go on my computer.

--Peffy

If you work fast

--Sora

Fine

*Scene: Shadow Mansion: Kitchen*

--sonic

Well that was swell. Going to the wheel of fortune was good. I made a lot of money.

*flashback*

--

Congratulations you won $58,700!!!

*end flash back*

--Sonic

Money is good.

--Shadow

Hey Sonic, you no were are my guns

--Sonic

Oh Yea. I hung them out to dry

--Shadow

But they were nice when they were all dirty

--Sonic

Oh well. Deal with it. They are now clean

--Shadow

Fine! Just make sure that they don't get mud on it. IF not, I'm going to kick the ever loving crap out of you.

--Sonic

Do that and your going to regret it. I'll do something with ur guns and u wont like it.

--Shadow

You won this round.

*nighttime. Peffy's house: living room 7:00 p.m.*

--Axel

What a hard days work. I am so relieved

--Demyx

Tell me about it. I used my whole entire day just looking for a band.

--Nexel

You kept doing that for the past week. Its like nobody wants you because one, they are in a band, or two: they don't want to.

--Demyx

I don't care. I am going to get a band and no one is going to stop me.

--Axel

Looks like you have perseverance

--Nexel

Indeed he does.

--Axel

Well Demyx. . . good luck with that

--Demyx

I'm gunna need it

--Peffy(comes in)

Hey guys, hows it going?

--Nexel

Pretty good. Just did my daily exercise by myself, while Demyx for the whole day was trying to recruit some people for a band. Not only that. . .but it seems that snarg is up to no good again.

--Peffy

What 'bout Chodo(crappy name couldn't think of anything good)

--Nexel

Hes playing hide and seek. My gosh that guy is seriously obsessed with that game

--Demyx

Must of done something to make that happen

--Axel

Hahaha. I don't have a pet so I'm out of this topic

--Nexel

But you play with them so that means you are equally involved in this.

--Peffy

Its like were having a council about this pet problem

--Axel

Yea your right.

--Peffy

Well you guys go on with your pet council. . . I'll go make some dinner

--Horntail

*somehow hears it and comes rushing*

--Axel

Okay. So where were we. . . oh yea me and pets.

--Nexel

Somehow. . . wait. Nvm. All of a sudden. . . something just came into my mind.

--Demyx

What is it?

--Nexel

Lets take our pets out for traveling

--Horntail

*comes crashing into the backyard* We heard dinner

--Head A

Where is it? Im hungry

--Peffy

I just started making it

--Head C

Alright. We'll wait. But u better hurry

--Head B

We are hungry

--Peffy

Alright Alright. Manyou are one hungry dragon

--Head A

We don't fight for nothing

--Peffy

Yea yea whatever. Now liste to their conversation. Ohahahahahahahahaha

--Horntail

Fine. Tell us when your read

--Peffy

I'll tell everyone

--Axel

That's a great idea

--Demyx

Lets do this

--Nexel

This will be swell. Ohahahahahaha

*one hour and ten minuts later*

--Peffy & Sora

Dinner is served. WOOOOT

--Head a

Finally! I'm starving

--Peffy

Your not the only one who is hungr

--Roxas

FOOD!!!!!!!

--Axel

Yes. Something to eat!

--Nexel

I want to eat it all!

--Demyx

Looks super Duper yummy

--Sora

Dig in

--Head C

Cool. A super size enchilada

--Head B

Peffy. You are good at making this stuff

--Peffy

Thank you

--Head A

My pleasure

--Head B

I should be the one who should have said that.

--Head A

I said it first so ha, take that

--Head C

Wow this stuff is good

--Head A

Hey gimee some *munches* wow soooo goooood

--Sora

Man peff, you so have to teachme

--Peffy

Maybe next time

*30 mins later*

--Head B

Wow. We are stuffed

--Axel

I cant eat anymore

--Nexel

Im still hungry

--Roxas

You Pig

--Nexel

Hahahahahahahhahahaha

--Peffy

Make sure you wash your dishes

--Everyone

Fine

--Peffy

Now that's a response I like to hear =)

*10 mins later watching T.V.*

--Peffy

I'm running out of things to do. And when I run of ideas, something bad is going to happen.

--Nexel

I bet your right. Ur so right that there is an angry mob on the other side of the earth

*angry mob on the other side of the earth*

--Nexel

OMG It actually worked

--Axel

Wow. That was great physic friend. Now say money should be fallen from the sky

--Nexel

O_O

--Axel

Say it. *whimpers* say it

--Peffy

And I wonder how he does that. When he says something is going to happen. . . it happens.

--Head A

Yup. Its just weird how that happens.

--Nexel

That's becuz I got physic powers

--Horntail

Sure you do

--Nexel

You doubt my physic powers?

--Pefyy

You mean physco powers?

--Every1 except Peffy and Nexel

BUUUUUUUUUUUURNED

--Axel

Wow man. That was total ownage right there

--Roxas

That was actually good. For once

--Peffy

Oke that just messed up. I just got burned

--Nexel

Take that punk

--Sora

Hey! I'm trying to listen to the T.V.

--Peffy

The T.V. can wait.

--Sora

But there is something going on the other side of the world

--Head C

He is right. Check it out

*every1 stares at the T.V.*

--T.V

There is an angry mob at the Asian Continent. Apparently Monsters are rioting over there and demand to know what is going on.

--Head B

Finally! Something good happens over there.

--Head A

Only thing is that. . . . . will it end quickly?

--Peffy

Who knows. We just have to wait

--Head A

Yup

--T.V.

In other news. The hedgehog's mansion is now being haunted by the tails doll

--Peffy

Oh Snap.

--Sora

What are we going to do?

--Peff

We're gunna wait

--Head C

You just want to see what happens don't you?

--Peffy

That is correct

--Head C

Interesting

*shadow's mansion: pool room*

--Silver

Shadow! Sonic! Theres a – OMG eyeyeyeyeyeyeye

--Sonic

The hell are you talking about?

--Silver

Oke. I was just watching T.V. like a good boy. When all of a sudden, the tails doll popped out of the T.V

--Sonic

Silver, why would u even make that up? Its not funny.

--Shadow

Wait. Who is the tails doll?

--Sonic

You never heard of the Tails Doll? He's an evil doll that kills people and steal their souls. Awhile back, there was a who had a tails doll toy. He love that toy and brought it almost everywhere. One day the boy was all alone. His parents weren't there and he was in the kitchen. When the parents returned, they found the child dead on the ground. One hand was a knife. The other hand had a bloody tails doll. The authorities thought he committed suicide. But we all know the tails doll killed him. That was the first story. The first of many.

Note: I wont go any further than this. If u want to know what happened later on. . . watch the video: "shadow buys a haunted mansion"

2hrs and 30 mins later

*Scene: peffy's house. Living room*

--Peffy

*yawn* I'm tired. I'm going to sleep

--Head C

We need to rest up.

--Axel

Yup. Im with you

--Sora, Roxas & Axel

Good night

--Peffy

Good night

*5mins later. Peffy's room*

--Peffy

Wow. What a day. If anything exciting happens again like this one. . . things will go crazy. Don't you agree Hrafgen

--Hrafgen (a Husky)

All the way. Woof

--Peffy

How bout you Vendetta

--Vendetta (small black dragon)

All the way

--Peffy

*Yawns* Good night. =)

*And so the first day of summer vacation is over. Lol. The following day will be just as crazy as it was. I swear something crazy will happen and it will go quite swell. Hahahahahaha. I should put a plot in the story.*


End file.
